The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, in particular, it relates to that comprising a gutter-like antenna tube storage part in a rear case of a housing, with a rib provided along the antenna storage direction in the antenna tube storage part so as to increase the rigidity of the device main body as well as to improve the assembly property of the device.
As shown in FIG. 11, in conventional portable terminal devices, an antenna tube 37 is placed on a flat part 34a of a battery storage part 34 through a hole 33 provided in a rear case 32 of a housing so as to be interposed and fixed between an engaging rib 34b provided on the flat part 34a of the battery storage part 34 and an inner wall 34c of the rear case.
The state will be explained with reference to FIG. 12. The antenna tube 37 is stored in the rear case 32 of the housing, contacting with the side part of the battery storage part for storing a battery. A short engaging rib 34b is provided partially, projecting from the flat part 34a of the battery storage part 34a for positioning and fixing the antenna tube 37.
A conventional method for attaching and fixing an antenna will be explained with reference to an exploded perspective view of FIG. 13. Conventionally, in attaching and fixing an antenna, first, an antenna holder receiving tool 41 with the antenna tube 37 and an antenna terminal 40 coupled is prepared. After inserting the tip end of the antenna tube 37 through the hole 33 of the rear case 32, the antenna holder receiving tool 41 is pressured against the rear case 32 so as to be closely contacted and fixed. The tip end of the antenna tube 37 is interposed between the engaging rib 34b provided in the battery storage part and the inner wall 34c of the rear case so as to be fixed. Thereafter, an antenna main body 1 inserted through an antenna holder 2 is prepared. The tip end of the antenna main body 1 is inserted into the antenna tube 37 via the antenna inserting hole 7 of the rear case and the hole of the antenna receiving tool 41 so that the antenna holder is screwed and fixed into the antenna receiving tool 41.
Portable terminal devices such as portable phones and PHS (personal handy phone system) have been made smaller and lightweight year by year. These days, a thinner size has been a critical point to determine the merchandise value. However, a problem of weakness in terms of strength, such as decline of the rigidity of the device, arises in designing with a thinner shape while realizing a lighter weight of the device main body.
Moreover, since the antenna tube inserted through the hole provided in the rear case of the housing is placed on the flat part 34a of the battery storage part 34 so as to interpose the antenna tube 37 between the engaging rib 34b of the battery storage part and the inner wall 34c of the rear case in the above-mentioned conventional portable terminal device, a problem is involved in that the operativity and the assembly property are poor due to the operation of inserting the antenna tube from one surface of the rear case through the hole and gripping the same by the engaging rib 34b on the opposite side.